Fanfic Yunjae : I'm Sorry, But I Love You
by jaeho love
Summary: penderitaan Seorang kim jaejoong yang dijual oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. setelah dewasa ia bertekad untuk balas dendam. namun semua berubah ketika ia mengenal Jung Yunho, yang ternyata anak angkat ibu kandungnya. ONESHOOT, END, YUNJAE, BOY X BOY


_**I'm Sorry But I Love You**_

**Cast : Yunho Jaejoong**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Warning : cerita hanya fiksi belaka dan karakter digunakan sebagai kebutuhan cerita. Karakter disini aslinya adalah milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Kalau ga suka, jangan baca daripada meninggalkan kesan buruk pada cerita ini. Gomawo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theme Song : Park Hyo Shin – Snow Flower**

"_**Sometimes The Person Who Tries To Keep Everyone Happy Is The Most Lonely Person..."**_

_**Some Dreams That I Never Wish**_

_**I Had Some Realities That I Wish**_

_**I Never Had To Face**_

_**Passed Me By And Some Memories That**_

_**I Wish I Would Just Die**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kota Seoul yang padat, tak menjadi alasan hujan untuk berbaik hati untuk tidak menjatuhkan benihnya. Kota seoul basah dan dingin. Hujan yang tanpa ampun menimpa siapapun disana dan tanpa mengenal siapapun. Semua orang berlari berusaha mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang dengan pelannya memandangi setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ia membiarkan saja hujan menghajar tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Hujan turun semakin deras dan akan terasa sakit jika terkena kulit. Namun lagi.. namja itu tak memperdulikannya. Ia tak peduli sesakit apapun hujan, ia akan terus berjalan.

Tiba langkah kaki membawanya tepat didepan sebuah papan iklan yang terletak diluar sebuah pertokoan, menampilkan dua orang yang berbeda generasi sedang berpose. Namja dengan senyuman lebarnya merangkul pundak sang wanita yang diketahui publik sebagai ibunya. Ya, sepasang anak adam itu adalah ibu dan anak. Semua orang tahu itu. Jung Yunho dan Jung Hye Young. Mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, tanpa beban, tanpa susah. Berbeda dengan namja yang sedang berdiri didepan papan iklan itu. Pakaiannya yang kusam dan tatanannya yang bisa dibilangan seperti gelandangan.

Perlahan tangan kurus itu terulur membelai papan iklan. Jarinya lemah menyentuh gambar itu. Seksama mata bulatnya memandangi gambar itu sambil tersenyum miris. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja bersama hujan yang membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

"Eomma..." lirihnya sambil menyentuh gambar wanita dipapan iklan itu. "Bogoshipo.."

Lalu jarinya berpindah mengelus permukaan bahan plastik itu ke gambar namja. Terasa sebuah cubitan di relung hatinya kala melihat senyuman namja itu. Namja yang kini masih bersemayam dihatinya. Meski ia tahu itu tak boleh.

"Yunnie-ah.." lirihnya lalu wajahnya mendekat dan mencium gambar pria itu lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Mianhaeyo, Saranghaeyo.."

Tanpa ia sadari cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Semakin lama cairan itu semakin deras menuruni bibirnya. Namja itu merasakan pusing hebat yang menyerang kepalanya. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuh namja itupun ambruk diatas aspal jalan yang basah terkena air hujan. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, sekelebat kenangan terlintas didepan matanya bak sebuah putaran film lama. Ia membayangkan saat wanita yang sangat ia sayangi merengkuh tubuhnya hangat. Ia membayangkan namja yang ia cintai mencium keningnya didepan sebuah gereja. Lalu terucap dari bibir hati namja itu sebuah kata, ya, kata yang harusnya ia jawab...

**Flashback**

" _Aku mohon lupakanlah dendammu pada Eomma.."_

"_Eomma? Bahkan wanita itu sudah tak pantas disebut sebagai ibu"_

"_Jae.."_

"_Jung Yunho, kau bahkan tak tahun bagaimana rasanya buang oleh ibumu sendiri dan kau tumbuh dengan orang yang tega menyiksamu setiap hari. Ah, tentu saja. Kau diangkat oleh ibuku dan bahkan hidup mewah bersama wanita itu._

"_Jae, aku mohon.."_

"_Wae? Kau merasa bersalah?"_

"_Jae, saranghaeyo.."_

_"Tidak seharusnya kau mencintai anak haram ini. bahkan ibunya saja lebih memilih membuang anak haram ini dari pada menanggung malu."_

_Namja berkulit vampir itu terdiam dan tak lama ia langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri sendirian didepan sungai Han tanpa membalas ungkapan perasaan namja itu._

"_Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku pergi disaat kau sudah membenciku, Yunnie-ah." Lirihnya dalam hati._

_._

_._

"_Jae..."_

"_Hye Young-ssi, aku lapar."_

"_Tapi E-Eomma tidak m-mema.."_

"_AKU BILANG AKU LAPAR..!" bentaknya.  
_

"_Baiklah.."_

_Setelah eomma jaejoong sudah menyediakan sebuah sup kimchi didepan jaejoong, Namja itu hanya diam memandanginya._

"_Bukankah kau lapar? Makanlah..!" ujar Hye Young lalu keruang tamu meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri._

_Perlahan Jaejoong menyumpitkan beberapa potong kimchi kedalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir begitu saja dari mata doe eyesnya. Inilah rasa makanan buatan tangan ibumu sendiri. Ia tak pernah berpikir rasanya akan seenak ini. Ini kali pertama yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah ibu kandungnya membuatkan makanan untuknya. _

_Makin lama isakan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry namja itu. Karena takut terdengar, jaejoong berusaha menutup mulut menahannya. Pundaknya bergetar. Hatinya sakit. Harusnya sejak dulu ia begini. Harusnya ia merasakannya sebelum dokter memvonisnya terkena kanker darah stadium akhir._

"_Hiks...Eomma..Saranghae..." lirihnya._

_Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa menghabiskan Kimchi itu. matanya merah berair saar melewati Hye Young yang berdiri diruang tamu. ketika melihat Namja cantik itu, Hye Young langsung menghampirinya._

_"Kau sudah memakannya?"_

_Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. ia tak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan sang Ibu. tanpa tunggu lama, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang bingung atas sikap anaknya. tak ada perasaan apapun saat melihat tingkah anaknya itu. ia tahu Jaejoong adalah sosok liar, dan tak mungkin mau berbagi dengan siapapun tentang perasaannya._

_Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah besar Hye Young sekali lagi membalikkan tubuhnya. ia dapat melihat melalui jendela siluet wanita yang dia yakini itu adalah ibunya. perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata. wajah pucatnya terlihat mengenaskan dengan liquid bening yang terus mengaliri pipinya. kemudian, Jaejoong bersujud didepan pintu rumah ibunya sambil menangis tersedu. ia memberika penghormatan terakhirnya kepada sang ibu dari luar jendela rumah megah itu.  
_

_"Eomma, terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku kedunia ini. terima kasih karena sudah bersedia merasakan sakit hanya untukku. jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang bisa kau banggakan. Saranghae, Eomma. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_._

_._

"_Jika aku bertemu dengan ibuku yang miskin, maka aku akan membelikannya rumah serta pakaian yang bagus. aku akan memanjakan ibuku dengan makanan yang enak dan susu agar ia tak menderita lagi..."_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna putih terisi oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sedang tergolek lemah diatas kasur. Beberapa selang menancap menembus kulitnya. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung menjadi pengiring tidur sang namja itu.

Disampingnya terduduk satu lagi namja yang memandangnya sendu dengan mata musangnya. Mata musang itu telah basah mengeluarkan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Kedua tangannya tak mau melepas genggaman tangan pada namja yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh kau Jae..." lirihnya. Lalu ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan namja cantik itu meski terhalang oleh selang infus. "Aku berlari seperti orang gila saat mengetahui kau pingsan. Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku hidup diatas penderitaanmu.."

Namja cantik itu tetap tak bergeming. Alat bantu napas yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan. Ia seperti sangat menikmati tidurnya itu seakan itu lebih indah dari pada sebuah kenyataan.

Sudah sejak pertemuannya pertama kali dengan namja cantik itu, Yunho sudah tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan ia rela untuk ikut jaejoong tidur di jalanan hanya demi mendekatkan diri padanya. Namuan semua sirna begitu saja ketika ibunya menjemput paksanya dan bertatap wajah dengan jaejoong. Namja cantik itu semula sebal dengan kehadirannya, malah jadi membencinya. Sekalinya ia berhasil dipertemukan lagi dengan namja pujaannya, jaejoong tergolek lemah dengan alat yang menancap tajam ditubuhnya. Ia takut sekarang, ia tak mau kehilangan jaejoong.

"Jae...bangunlah. jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

Diluar ruangan rawat, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menangkup wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Isakan demi isakan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tak pernah ia sangka dunianya seakan runtuh begitu dokter yang menangani putranya mendiagnosa hidup Jaejoong sudah tidak lama lagi. Ia tidak tahu jika putra yang dulu ia siakan sedang berjuang melawan maut. Tubuh kecilnya itu sedang menahan sakit selama ini.

"Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalau pun dilakukan operasi pencakokan sumsum, kemungkinannya tipis untuk bisa berhasil." Kata dokter sambil menenangkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Uisanim, lakukan apapun untuk anakku. Aku akan membayar berapapun biayanya asalkan ia selamat. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jebal.." Ucapnya getir. Tidak, jangan sekarang. ia masih ingin melihat putranya dewasa. Ia masih ingin merawat anak kandungnya itu disisa usianya.

"Mianhae, kami sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin." Jawab dokter itu pasrah, lalu meninggalkan seorang Jung Hye Young yang terisak hebat. Memang penyakit yang dialami jaejoong sulit untuk disembuhkan jika sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

Yeoja yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh itu kini terlihat rapuh. Tubuhnya tumbang seketika. Badan tua itu merosot ke lantai. Air matanya tak berhenti turun ke pipi tirusnya. Ia menyesal. Begitu menyesal. Kenapa harus Jaejoong yang merasakannya? Kenapa Tuhan tak mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk membahagiakan anak yang dulu ia buang, anak yang dulu ia kira sebagai penghambat karirnya.

"_Kau bukan anakku.."_

"_Jaejoong, kita tidak memiliki urusan apapun. Sekarang lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari rumahku!"_

"_Aku tak punya anak berandalan sepertimu!"_

Seketika berdengunglah setiap kata menyakitkan keluar dari bibirnya. Betapa kejamnya dulu saat ia meninggalkan jaejoong kecil di bandara sendirian tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaannya nanti, lalu mengusir Jaejoong yang rela bersusah payah mencarinya hingga rela harus bersujud dikakinya. Seandainya dulu ia tak terlalu egois untuk meninggalkan anak kandungnya demi karir keartisannya, mungkin ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merawat putranya itu. Kini nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, dan itu berlaku bagi siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

"Hiks...Hiks... Jongie, maafkan Eomma.."

.

.

Tanpa Hye Young sadari, seorang telah mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan dokter. Namja itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. matanya seakan berkunang dan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia membekap mulutnya agar tangisnya teredam. Yunho merasa dirinya adalah yang paling jahat. Dulu tanpa sengaja ia telah untuk mennghilangkan namja cantik itu dari tempat dimana ia seharusnya sebagai anak Jung Hye Young terebut.

"Jae...Mianhaeyo, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

**SETAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang namja tengah terduduk disamping sebuah pusara disebuah pemakaman. Tangan besarnya dengan lembut membelai batu nisan itu, seakan itu adalah benda yang rapuh. Yunho, namja itu tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Hari ini ia seperti biasa membawakan bunga lily untuk Jaejoong. Disanalah ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya menemui belahan jiwanya yang kini sedang tertidur dalam keabadiannya. Seseorang yang mungkin takkan pernah tergantikan dengan apapun. Dan kini ia tengah tertidur nyenyak didalam sana.

**Rest In Peace**

**Kim Jaejoong**

"**Sorry, I Love You..."**

"Jae, Saranghaeyo.."

Masih segar dalam ingatannya Setahun lalu, namja cantik itu sempat tersadar dari komanya. Namja cantik itu sempat memberikan senyum terbaiknya padanya dan ibunya. Senyuman yang bahkan menjadi persembahan terakhirnya untuk dunia. Karena ia tahu, setelah ini takkan ada lagi yang bisa melihat senyumnya secara nyata. Keinginannya untuk sembuh sangat kuat, bahkan ia masih ingin menikmati sisa umurnya bersama orang terkasih.

Namun apa mau dikata, Tuhan sangat menyayanginya, dan Ia mengambil namja cantik itu dari dunia ini. Tuhan mengambil kembali apa yang telah ia ciptakan ke sisiNya. Melepaskan beban yang tertumpuk diatas penderitaan namja cantik itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yunnie-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyanya lemah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Yunho._

"_Ehm?"_

"_Apakah yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"_

_Yunho terdiam. Ia tahu arah tujuan perkataan Jaejoong. Dengan lembut ia mengusap kepala namja cantik itu. "Kita akan selalu bersama."_

"_Sampai kapan?"_

"_Selamanya." _

_Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Wajah pucat itu merasakan hatinya menghangat sekaligus sakit. Ia tahu jika waktunya takkan lama. "Bagaimana jika aku pergi duluan?"_

"_Maka aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Yunho dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia sangat tak siap kehilangan sosok Jaejoong disisinya._

"_Yunnie-ah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"_

"_Katakan saja."_

_Tangan kurus itu menggenggam tangan yunho dengan erat. "Berjanjilah kau akan hidup untukku, Yunnie-ah. Jadilah Jung Yunho yang kuat."_

"_..."_

"_Dan..Aku ingin mencium bibirmu." Ucapnya lagi. Lalu jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah kecil Yunho. Meski ragu, Yunho tetap menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menutup matanya. Perlahan, wajah mereka saling mendekat, membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Dan sampailah pada saat bibir hati itu bertemu dengan bibir plum milik jaejoong. Ciuman yang terkesan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tak ada tuntutan apapun disana, hanya cinta._

_Namun Yunho merasakan bibir plum itu mendingin dengan sendirinya. Ia pun membuka mata musangnya dan melihat wajah sang kekasih yang terpejam. Tak ada hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidung bangir itu lagi. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sepasang mata musang itu mengeluarkan air mata dipelupuknya. Ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya kini telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup kehilanganmu.." lirihnya. Sudah setahun, ya setahun ia mencoba untuk menata kembali hidupnya. memulai lagi karirnya. Namun, Jaejoongnya tetap tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Ia masih sangat mencintai namja cantik itu. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan angin yang membawa wangi vanila Jaejoong disekitarnya. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Ia menginginkan kekasihnya itu kembali. Nyata dihadapannya.

Lalu namja bermata musang itu membaringkan dirinya disamping pusara belahan hatinya itu. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama namja cantik itu seakan itu adalah tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jaljayo, Jongie. Yunnie akan menemanimu disini.." tak beberapa lama, mata musang itu terpejam. Napasnya keluar teratur. Ia sudah jatuh kedalam alam yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Perlahan tapi pasti, hembusan napas itu terbawa oleh angin disekitarnya dan terbang. Seketika itu tubuh namja itu langsung terkulai lemas disamping pusara sang kekasih. Tubuh itu kaku dan kosong, karena sang pemilik telah meninggalkan tubuh itu dan terbang bersama hembusan angin menyusul tempat dimana sang kekasih berada.

_Tuhan..._

_Dia telah ada jauh sebelum aku_

_Tapi dia selalu sendiri_

_Dia telah lama merasakannya_

_Tapi ia pendam sendiri_

_Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri_

_Terduduk diam dan menunggu_

_Aku tidak bisa hidup membiarkannya sendiri_

_Aku ingin menemaninya_

_Aku ingin melindunginya_

_Aku ingin menjaganya_

_Aku ingin selalu bersamanya_

_Aku ingin berada disisinya_

_Tuhan, biarkanlah aku egois menjalani hidupku sekali ini saja_

_Aku ingin menemaninya disini_

_Dan aku siap menerima hukuman darimu_

_Aku siap menerima amarahmu_

_Asalkan kau biarkan aku disini menemaninya_

_._

_._

_._

**[...Dunia dihebohkan dengan penemuan tubuh bintang muda, Jung Yunho yang ditemukan tak bernyawa terbaring disamping sebuah makam yang berada di daerah Cheongnam. Diduga pria itu sudah meninggal sejak tiga hari yang lalu...]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Yunnie-ah.."_**

**_"Hm..?"_**

**_"Kau tahu seperti apa orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini?"_**

**_"Tidak. memangnya seperti apa?"_**

**_"Orang yang hidup tanpa kenangan masa lalu. Ketika ia kembali, Tuhan akan memberikannya kenangan yang manis dan itulah yang akan ia bawa sampai mati."_**

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong, chingu...**

**Jaeho Love kembali lagi dengan oneshoot ini. Duh bukannya nerusin FF yang lain malah buat baru lagi huehehe... tapi tenang aja secepatnya bakalan aku upload Cuma kadang penyakit malesnya itu loh ga pernah ilang. Apalagi sekarang FFN di blokir, huft harus berusaha keras buat masuk kesini. **

**Rencananya aku bakalan bikin wordpress ** ** buat publish semua FF aku. kira-kira apa pendapat kalian? Secara login ke FFn susahnya minta ampun... **

**Oke tentang FF yang satu ini, ini adalah Ffku yang terinspirasi dari drakor "I'm sorry but i love you" So ji sub sama im soo jung. Itu sedih banget dramanya. Apalagi pas adegan Moohyuknya meninggal sambil ngendarain motor. Dan FF ini adalah salah satu tumpahan dari ide gilaku dalam FF. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ya. Gomawo... untuk kelanjutan FF Saranghae Ddo Dwel Gga yo, ditunggu ya. Kalo ga malem ini, mudah mudahan besok pagi udah diupdate. Oke sekian curcolan Author jaeho love, selamat membaca... **


End file.
